In the Game
In the Game is an American 3D computer-animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy-drama film directed by and Guillermo del Toro. It is produced by , Double Dare You Productions and and distributed by Paramount Pictures, being released on November TBD, 2022. Synopsis Set in the year 2040, in a alternative world, many people can travel to a video game world named P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E (pronounced as Paradise) where they become video-game characters and can enjoy places there. When they discover that a corrupted company gained the rights (with a secret plan to destroy it), its up to a hawk and his gang to save the game before it gets destroyed entirely. Full plot Voice cast * as Lightracer/Thomas Smith, a hawk who is a really good racer and wants to save P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E from doom. In the real world, he is a orpaned African-American teenaged kid. He is the main protagonist. * as Iris/Halie Beacon, a anthromorphic eagle who is (at first) against Lightracer until he saved her, in the real world, she is the "adopted" daughter of Winston who, unlike him, is very caring and wants to help Thomas protect the game and is Thomas's girlfriend. *Lexi Medrano as Maria Paintez/Elisha Montez, a beautiful Hispanic-American Face Paint who acts like a warrior. In the real life, she looks excatly like Maria, except not a Face Paint. * as Fiery the Dragon/Luke Mason, a Spyro the Dragon-esque character. In the real world, he is a Caucasian American with a New York accent who is kind-hearted. *Mark Hamill in the game world and in the real world as Max Wolf/Ray Mason, a anthromorphic wolf who acts like a warrior and tends to protect the gang. In the real world, he is Luke's younger brother. * as Blackswarm/Winston Beacon, the corrupt CEO of Beacon Industries and the main antagonist. He has killed many people, including his own parents, Thomas's parents and Halie's parents, stealing Halie. * in game world and Jack Black in real life as Candy/Hank Mars, a beautiful woman who is Blackswarm's assistant. In the real life, however, he is a overweight guy who doesn't work at Beacon at all, much to Winston's dismayal. * as Nergos, a gambler and a minor antagonist. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Energo/Matthew Ross, the creator/founder of the P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E. * as Source/Jeffrey Moon, the co-creator and the co-founder of the P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E. *TBD as TBD, TBD Cameo casts *Rob Paulsen as Sonic the Hedgehog and Tutt *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Jess Harnell as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Crash Bandicoot, Steve and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Tom Kenny as Spyro the Dragon, Soundshock the Griffin and Dr. Neo Cortex *Josh Keaton as Link *Tara Strong as Pikachu and Kirby *Robbie Daymond as Mega Man and Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog *Jennifer Hale as Lara Croft *Kath Soucie as Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and Princess Zelda *Crispin Freeman as Knuckles the Echidna *Jessica DiCicco as Princess Peach, Mattie Lovepaint and Crystal Austin *TBD as Tommy the Opossum *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot *Ron Perlman as Bowser Cameos Since it's a movie about video game characters, there are a lot of cameos. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *'Mario:' Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Goomba and Koopa Troopa *'Pokémon:' Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur *'The Legend of Zelda:' Link, Princess Zelda and Ganon *'Kirby:' Kirby, King Dedede and Meta Knight *'Mega Man:' Mega Man, Rush, Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily *'Spyro the Dragon:' Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Zoe, Hunter, Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto *'Crash Bandicoot:' Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Crunch Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka *'My Singing Monsters:' Mammott, Pom-Pom, Furcorn, Krillby and Quarrister *'Dragon Mania Legends:' TBD *'Lego Video Games:' Swamp Monster, Minotaur, Dragon Wizard, Bat Monster and Astronaut *'Overwatch:' Tracer, Reaper and Jesse McCree *'Battleborn:' TBD *'Yooka-Laylee:' Yooka, Laylee, Trowzer and Capital B *'Minecraft': Steve, Creeper, Sheep, Zombie, Phantom and Endermen *'Silent Hill:' TBD *'Doom': TBD *'Tomb Raider:' Lara Croft *'Nintendo:' Miis *'Croc:' Croc and Baron Dante *'Angry Birds:' Red, Chuck and Bomb *'Rayman:' Rayman and Murfy *'Soundshock the Griffin:' Soundshock the Griffin, Impy, Mattie Lovepaint and Chieftan Scar *'Crystal the Face Paint Heroine:' Crystal Austin, TBD *'Collin the Speedy Boy:' Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper and Tommy the Opossum *'Blast the Bonga:' TBD. (W.I.P) Quotes *'Winston:' You think you are a hero?! *'Thomas:' You literally are trying to destroy P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E. *'Winston:' Are you dumb? Heroes aren't real. ---- *'Collin:' Fun fact! If you die in P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E, you will be still alive and your avatar will be back, but you'll lose everything! That's no good! ---- *'The Source:' You figured it out… *'Thomas:' What do you mean? *'The Source:' Wait, you don’t know? *'Thomas:' Know what? Possible sequel Spin-off video game Main article: Lightracer: Hawk Rider. Due to the film's success, acquired the rights to develop a video game featuring Thomas's P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E. avatar Lightracer. Comic book series Trivia *The fact Sonic the Hedgehog appears in the movie is a reference to the fact that his movie was released by Paramount, the distributor of this movie. *The film is inspired by Warner Bros.' Ready Player One. *This is the first time that the Collin the Speedy Boy characters appeared in a non-Warner Bros. project. *Most of the video game VO are too busy, so most of them are replaced. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Computer-animated Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Films about video games Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13